gonefandomcom-20200225-history
The nuclear power plant battle
The Battle for the Nuclear Powerplant is a battle which took place during the second book of the GONE-series. It was caused due to a lack of security from Sam Temple's part as he didnt send reinforcements to the powerplant, so there was only 3guards there when Caine attacked the powerplant. As the name says, the battle was fought outside the Nuclear Powerplant. This battle resulted in the powerplant being destroyed because of all the hits it takes during the battle. This was the first-ever battle where Orc realy showed his strength, being the one who is responsible for making a hole in the wall of the Powerplant to make it possible for Sam and the other defenders to defend the plant its self, and the guards that are already in the plant. Main competitors The Main competitors (or soldiers) was as following (there's some uncertainity about some of the information): Defenders (Sam's side) Victory *Sam Temple *Charles Merriman *Dekka Talent *Mike Farmer *Josh *Brittney Donegal *Brianna (temporarily) Offenders (Caine's side) Defeat *Caine Soren *Drake Merwin *Computer Jack *Diana Ladris *Two unnamed soldiers Events of the Battle of The Nuclear Powerplant Pre-attack Before the attack on the powerplant, Cain Soren had been treated by Diana as described more closer on the Hunger page. Caine immediately starts to plan his revenge on Sam after the painful defeat in Perdido Beach, and soon releases the weak point of Sam and his friends: The Powerplant. However, it's not Caine's only reason for attacking the plant. He has been affected by The Darkness, and now the Darkness demand food in the form of fuel rods from the plant. He orders Diana, Drake and a few others to attack the Powerplant. In the meantime, Sam Temple and his people have been distracted because of the events out on the farm fields, and therefore, Sam only sends out three guards to the powerplant. When Drake and Cain arrive at the powerplant, they immediately shoot one of the guards, the two remaining guards surrender, even though one of them had a machine gun which would end it short off with Caine and his people. Mid-attack Immediately after the news of the events on the powerplant reaches Sam, he orders all available soldiers to immediately attack the powerplant in defence. Sam orders Orc to throw a car into the wall of the powerplant, crushing the wall so that they can invade it and attack Caine and the others inside. However, it doesn't help very much. Caine escapes with the fuel rods, while Sam surrenders and is being tortured by Drake on the condition that he should not harm anyone else. However, Astrid and some others arrange a ambush on Drake, and rescue Sam from the powerplant. Post-attack After the attacks, all the power in the FAYZ was shut down, except from on a small island out on the sea. The fuel rods were damaged during the final battle in the mine shaft, however, the fuel elements inside the fuel rods were spread inside the mine, making it dangerous to walk there. In the book, the radiation from the fuel elements is described as "green and dangerous" light. Category:Battles